Ayden Starr
Ayden Starr was born January 8, 1991 as Ayden Noreen Starr. She was born in Ireland to Riley and Deirdre Starr. When she was only one year old, her parents divorced and she moved with her mother to Hell, Michigan, United States. Her mother soon married Steven Knight. Ayden hasn't seen her father, Riley since. Ayden has one sybling, her little sister Anna Knight who is also an OBW Vixen. Ayden began both dance and gymnastics at a very young age and won her first championship in both when she was only 5 years old. She went on to win many championship trophies and medals in both activities and has always had a love for music. However, her true passion has always been wrestling. She began watching wrestling with her childhood best friend Angelic Storm at the age of 7. Her dream from then on was to become a wrestler and go on to win a world title. Her and Angelic also talked about becoming a tag team some day. She had to over come many obstacles such as the abuse she suffered at the hands of Steve Knight and the many bullies she dealt with growing up. Finaly she had enough at the age of 17 and left home to pursue her dream and follow her passion. With the exception of Angelic, Ayden was the only one that didn't believe her dream was unrealistic. Her own passion and desire are what pushed her to reach for her dreams and become the Shining Starr she was meant to be. OBW Career Ayden signed her OBW contract on November 15, 2012. She began interacting with the other Vixens shortly after that. She made her debut on December 7, 2012 on Friday Night Storm Episode 68 in a Vixen's World Championship 3-way match against Kayla Lace and Layla Lace. She won the title in her debut making OBW history. She defended the title successfully against a former champion Kitten and went on to hold the title for 24 days. She lost title to Velvet at her first PPV, Xtreme Xmas 2012 on December 31, 2012, when she was the first one elminiated in a Vixen Six Pack Challenge. She went on to loss at her next two PPV's as well, OBW Survival 2013 and Big Shot 2013 Her PPV losing steak ended at Heart of Wrestling 2013 on March 30, 2013 when she went on to win and become a 2x Vixen's World Champion ending the title reign of Snickers. The match was a falls count anywhere, special stipulations match including Snickers, Angelic Slade, Myroslava Ivanova, Layla Lace and Ayden. Ayden came on the OBW scene as a sweet, innocent, lovable face. Eventually she gained even more confidence and found her fiery side. At this point she became a tweener. After her marriage ended suddenly, Ayden began losing her mind and has since turned heel and shocked the OBW Galaxy. In December of 2012, Ayden was nominated for the 2012 OBW award for Most Loved Wrestler of the Year. On December 28th at the OBW Awards 2012 show, she won her first OBW award, winning the 2012 OBW Most Love of the Year award. She came to OBW as the Shining Starr and has since learned to unleash her fiery side in the ring becoming the OBW Fireball. She is on currently on her third theme. Her debut theme was Shooting Star by Owl City and was followed by Fireball by Willow Smith. Her current theme is Watch Me Shine by Joanna Pacitti. On July 1, 2013 at Alcatraz Aggression 2013 Ayden defeated Myroslava Ivanova and Katerina in a hard fought match, thus breaking Jade Mysitque's record for Longest Reigning Vixen's World Champion and is now holder of that record herself. Her finishing moves/signatures are as follows: Stables, Tag Teams, and Relationships In December of 2012, Ayden joined X-Rated, the team of Doc Shaw and Tommy Holden. In January 2013, she left X-Rated and joined the stable known as The Prophecy. Prophecy was a stable that was focussed on holding every championship in OBW and had exactly the same number of people as there were titles. Ayden remained with Prophecy until they disband in early April 2013. In January 2013, Team Besties was formed. Team Besties was a Vixen tag team made up of Ayden and her Bestie, Angelic. Team Besties remained a tag team until May 6, 2013. On Execution Episode 86 Ayden's childhood best friend turned on her, ending Team Besties. On December 2, 2012, Ayden began an on and off screen relationship with Rapp3r (John Morris). On December 31, right after they had both lost at Xtreme Xmas, Rapp3r propsed to her. She accepted and they became engaged. Unfortunately, their relationship had been rocky and Ayden soon realized that she had fallen for another fella. On January 8th, 2013, Ayden's 22 birthday, she and OBW Superstar Christian Malice shared a kiss. It was impossible for them to deny their connection at that point and Ayden broke off the engagement with Rapp3r that same day. On January 8th, 2013 Ayden Starr and Christian Malice began their on and off screen relationship. On January 12th, 2013 Christian proposed to her and she said yes. The couple were married on January 20th, 2013 and remained married until July 1, 2013 when Christian lost a match to Punisher at Alcatraz Aggression 2013. Christian had agreed to their marriage being a stipulation in that match and therefore his loss marked the end of what was perhaps the best couple/marriage in OBW. Ayden did not take this well and it is yet to be seen how it turly affected her. On Storm Episode 95 Ayden shocked the OBW Galaxy by interfering in Christian Malice's rematch with Punisher and cost her ex-husband the match by kicking him with a low blow. .